2011
Esta es una cronología de los acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar en el año 2011. 2011 Enero 9 *''Downton Abbey'' es estrenado en Estados Unidos.Iron Man 3 11 *Ava Starr explora un bosque para robar algo en una misión de S.H.I.E.L.D.Ant-Man and the Wasp Marzo 18 *Bruce Banner es atacado por bandidos locales en la India y se convierte en Hulk.The Avengers Abril 9 *S.H.I.E.L.D. actualiza la imagen que tomaron del Mjolnir el año pasado.Archivo de S.H.I.E.L.D. sobre el Mjolnir 11 *Thor advierte a Hogun que Vanaheim está en peligro de ser atacado por los Merodeadores.Thor: The Dark World Prelude *En Nuevo México, Jane Foster y los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. intentan abrir un agujero de gusano, pero fallan. 17 *''Game of Thrones'' es estrenado en Estados Unidos. 26 *''The Voice'' es estrenado en Estados Unidos.Spider-Man: Homecoming Junio 11 *Amadeus Hunter participa en una operación en Sierra Leona.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.02: Heavy is the Head 23 *Thaddeus Ross s sufre un ataque al corazón y se somete 13 horas de cirugía y una triple derivación para salvar su vida.Captain America: Civil War 30 *''WHiH World News'' publica mensajes en Google+ diciendo: "Mira nuestra entrevista exclusiva con Tony Stark y sus pensamientos después de revelar su "verdadera" identidad al público, esta noche a las 10."Google+ Profile/WHiH Newsfront Julio 1 *Una entrevista con Anthony Stark al revelarse como Iron Man es transmitida en WHiH World News. 14 *Virginia Potts da una entrevista en la Torre Stark.Iron Man 3 Prelude *Anthony Stark le entrega a James Rhodes una nueva versión de la Armadura de Máquina de Guerra. Agosto 6 *Una marcha pacífica de protesta contra la policía en Tottenham se extiende por Londres y muchas otras ciudades en Inglaterra.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.11: Bouncing Back Septiembre 13 *James Rhodes lucha contra los Diez Anillos en Mumbai, India. Octubre 4 *Aaron Davis es arrestado por primera vez por el Departamento de Policía de la Ciudad de Nueva York. 5 *En el Ártico, la Valquiria es encontrada y los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. descubren a Steven Rogers vivo.Captain America: The First Avenger *Steve Jobs muere de cáncer de páncreas.Lista de tareas de Steven Rogers 6 *S.H.I.E.L.D. sigue estudiando la tecnología "Whiplash" de Ivan Vanko, la mutación de Samuel Sterns y la teoría de Nueve Mundos de Jane Foster. Las partes recuperadas del Destructor se usan para fabricar un arma.The Avengers Prelude: Fury's Big Week *Clinton Barton se reúne con Erik Selvig en las Instalaciones de la Misión Conjunta de Energía Oscura de S.H.I.E.L.D. 7 *Steven Rogers es descongelado del hielo y es llevado a la ciudad de Nueva York. 8 *Steven Rogers despierta y Nicholas Fury le explica lo que pasó. 9 *Steven Rogers es enviado al Retiro por un tiempo.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.14: Love in the Time of HYDRA 12 *Siri es lanzado.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.03: The Asset Noviembre 1 *Aaron Davis es arrestado por segunda vez por el Departamento de Policía de la Ciudad de Nueva York. Diciembre 11 *James Rhodes lucha contra los Diez Anillos en la provincia de Ghazni, Afganistán. 18 *La Guerra de Irak instigada por HYDRA llega a su fin.Captain America: The Winter Soldier Referencias en:2011 Categoría:Cronología